The Killer Falls
by brunettebabe29
Summary: What happens when Happy runs into Lexii after a year or so of not seeing her? Is she still the girl who he used to protect? Or is she the only girl who can have wrapped around her little finger...this is part of the SAMCRO'S FINEST STORY...I SUGGEST YOU READ BOTH.
1. Seeing him

It had been a year since Lexii and her brother was forced from her life in Charming and uprooted to Bakersfield. She missed her dad but mostly she missed the club and the feeling of family. She had gotten a job helping out Vivica to help her past the time and keep her mind off of her old life. She was on her weekly trip to Ava Lowman's house to drop off the organic vegetables when she saw a familiar Dyna with all to familiar reaper on the paint job. She walked into the house "Ava it's just me with your stuff from Vivica." Ava smiled at her son "This was the girl I was talking to you about. Up here sweetheart" Lexii walked into the kitchen and saw the bald guy with tattoos and her heart sank some. When she realized who it was sitting on the counter she had dropped the bag full of everything. Ava looked at her. "Lexii this is." But before Ava could finish her sentence Lexii shocked her. "Happy…what are you doing here? Did the club send you up here where's Kozik or Tig?" Happy just looked from Ava to Lexii "No this is my ma's house." Ava was in shock they knew each other. "You two know each other? Lexii you know about the club?" Ava smiled to herself. She had wanted her son to meet a girl like Lexii. To her Lexii reminded Ava of her son but now she didn't know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing waiting to explode. Lexii smiled at Ava. "Yeah my dad helped create the sons and happy here…well he took it upon himself to be my body guard…or was my body guard until I was forced to move here by Mary." Happy was lost in his own thoughts. He looked how nice she filled out since he hasn't seen her in a year or two and his mom always tells him about how sweet Vivica's helper has been and how beautiful she was and how she always keeps her company after class or on the weekends. He would have to be an idiot if he didn't notice how well Lexii turned out to be with her dark hair and piercing eyes but this was Lexii the little sister and apple of the eye who owns the shot gun and has everyone attracted to something about her.

Happy was a very private person and he hated people knowing about his mom but Lexii knowing his mom and his home life and family didn't bug him. What bugged him was how beautiful she was and how her eyes were so different. Lexii quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ava I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to the house. I have dance in a little bit but I'll come by later this week and we can catch up on things okay?" Ava looked at her son. "I'll take you home Lexii." Lexii looked at him. "No. Stay I have to go back to the house and you know how Mary gets and she will throw a fit if she sees a son. I'll be fine." Before he could respond Ava looked at her son. "At least walk her to her car and be the gentleman I raised you to be meijo." Happy couldn't fight with his mom so he jumped off the counter and walked back downstairs and outside.

Once outside Lexii looked at Happy and leaned against her car "I didn't know she was your mom Hap. I know how you like your privacy and all that shit." He looked at her and sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Don't worry about it. From what I hear she likes you and you help with a lot of things so yeah don't worry and I feel better it's someone I know helping her out." Lexii was shocked this is words that ever came out of his mouth all at one time. She also realized that he should scare her after all she knew what he did for the club but for as long as she could remember he didn't scare her unless he has his killer face on or from when her and Harley were younger it was called the grr face. Lexii also known she was attracted to him but she thought she was over that crush until she saw him again with his tattoos and him actually acting normal. She shook the thoughts of her head. "Look I gotta go…um I'll see you around and tell the club I say and all that shit." She turned around and opened the door she felt him grab her by the arm and turned her around. "Text me when you're done. I'll follow you home and make sure you're okay." Lexii sighed and took a deep breath and released it. "Happy you're not my body guard anymore. You can stop acting like you care. I'm not telling anyone about your mom and I'm fine. I know how to defend myself and I know how to get home safely by myself. I'm not fourteen anymore I'm not by the club and I don't want the club to know that you saw me. I finally just got used to living in this fucking shit hole and my life without being followed by a patch or a body guard."

That's one thing he did not miss about her is her stubbornness and how she is the only one in the club to argue and challenge him. The only other woman to do that is his mother and aunt and he barely won those challenges sometimes. "If I didn't care I wouldn't have offered little girl. If you don't want the club to know that you saw me fine. But don't forget to know where you stand." Lexii stiffened up and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Listen here asshole One) don't call me little girl. Two) you don't tell me what the fuck to do. I'm not a croweater or a sweetbutt. Three) we aren't in Charming or around any of the club. You don't get to tell me where I stand. Now get your hand off my arm and go back to your mom and leave me alone." Lexii jerked her arm out of his hand and turned around to get in the car. She had the door open and then he slammed it shut and turned her around. She looked at him and saw he had on his killer face as he inched closer to her face. "I am still a son and you're a daughter of the club. Respect that little girl." He then turned around and walked up to the house slamming the door ignoring what his mother was saying and slammed the door to his old room. Lexii got into her car and drove to her house and grabbed her dance bag. She told Opie that she needed to talk to him once she got home from dance and left the house. She knew that would not be her last encounter with Happy Lowman and she was right.


	2. Messing with fire

A few days after her confrontation with Happy she was walking outside with some friends after dance class when they pointed out the biker leaning against her car and rolled her eyes and said goodbye to her friends. She walked over by him and rolled her eyes to let him know she was still pissed "What are you doing here? Stalking me isn't that a little childish even for you?" She unlocked her car door and started to open her door before seeing a boot shut her it nearly missing her nail "Damn it Happy." She was pissed at that point she turned around and looked up at him straight in the eye "What do you fucking want?" He looked at her "Drop your car off we're going for a ride. Maybe it will remind you of the rules." She crossed her arms "And if I say no because I have other plans?" "You aren't going to. You are going on a ride with me even if I have to tie your arms around my fucking waist." She glared at him. "Fine I'll go on that damn ride but I'm showering first and I'm making myself presentable." He rolled his eyes. "Fine now let's go." "Move your god damn foot and let me go home." "Lose your fucking attitude Lex." "Nope I'm keeping it and you're still an asshole. Stop being an asshole and I stop with the attitude." He moved his foot and got closer to her and in her face. "I am be an asshole but at least I'm still myself and not cutting myself off from my family." Lexii opened the car door and looked at him. "Follow me and park down the street. I don't want my mom or Opie to flip their shits." He looked at her and rolled her eyes "Fine let's go."

Lexii got into her car and drove to her house. She looked down the street and saw him leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. She grabbed her dance bag and walked into her house and headed straight to the shower. Once she was done she went into her closet and pulled out black leather pants, a tank top, and her leather jacket. Once she was dressed she straightened her hair and makeup. She grabbed her riding boots and stuck her head in the l kitchen. "Don't wait up. If I am spending the night somewhere I'll call you." Before Mary could say anything she grabbed her phone and her purse and walked out the door and headed over to

Happy. He looked at her and smirked checking her out. "Took you fucking long enough." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Sorry I actually had to wash my hair…not all of us can be bald ya know." Happy rolled his eyes and handed her his spare helmet and put her bag in the saddle bag. "Yeah I've noticed. Get on. You do remember how to ride bitch the right way right?" Lexii smirked. "Yeah I remember. I also remembered you're a bigger asshole then Tiggy is when he doesn't get laid." Happy got on his bike and looked on her. "Well get on princess we don't have all fucking day." She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. "You never did say how you found me." He smirked and pulled out and headed towards the high way.

She loved the way he rode. He went faster and took sharper turns. He was smoother than any of the other guys she has ridden with. After what seemed like a while they pulled up to a little clearing with a creek and a forest. She knew exactly where they were. She used to come here when she needed to clear her head then she realized she never told anyone about this place. He turned off the bike and got off she followed his lead and took off the helmet and shook out her hair and ran her fingers threw it. He knew her well enough to know what is going through her mind. When she turned around and looked at him she was shocked, "What are we doing here? How did you know about this place? Why are you doing this huh? I'm perfectly fine and then you show up demanding I go on rides with you and saying you will follow me home and then you show up after dance class…..so what are you doing? Stalking me or asking around about me? Your messing with fire here Lowman" He was shocked from the words coming out of her mouth. He forgot how stubborn she was to get answers. "Haven't seen that lately?" She looked at him and was curious "Haven't seen what?" He walked over to her and looked in her eyes. "Haven't seen you be nice or be yourself?" She got into his face and smirked. "I'm always nice…just not to assholes." He looked at her and crossed his arms. "Nope you're always a pain in the ass with the attitude to match."

With that being said he walked over to his saddle bag and pulled out an old blanket and walked by the water and put it down. Lexii thought to herself _he pulls out an old blanket and takes me to my spot…what the fuck is going on here. _"What are we doing here and how did you find out about this place Happy?" He looked at her as he sat down. "You know you should just have a pre pay…you can't be tracked that way..and we came here to talk…I figured you wouldn't run away and storm off if we were in the middle of nowhere…can you lose the attitude already…it's getting fucking ridiculous." Lexii sighed and walked over by him "Ehh why not it can't hurt…what do you want to talk about happy?" He looked at her and took a deep breath as he found the words as they mumbled out of his mouth "I wanted to say thank you." Lexii tried to hide the shock on her face as she looked at him but couldn't not ever in her life would she think she would hear those words coming from his mouth. "Um you're welcome. I think." He just looked at her and smiled and she noticed his dimples. "No for real everything you do for my mom and aunt….My ma is really fond of you." Lexii looked at him and leaned back on her hands putting all of her weight on her arms. "They are really nice…but why haven't I seen you around till now?" "Well I've been up in Tacoma…I come down when I can…I'm thinking about going Nomad and spending more time down here…I've been around…just not when you have…You really have grown up haven't you?" Lexii's heart sunk when she heard he was thinking about going Nomad. She knew what it meant and that the Nomad charter meant for sons and the more dangers that brought by going Nomad. "Your mom has a funny idea of how we are perfect for each other." "Why is that funny?" Lexii looked at him in more shock. "Because I'm sixteen almost seventeen and your well you…and well I'm me…I have a bigger attitude then you know what to do and I'm just as stubborn as you..and I don't follow the rules as easy as most…and I'm not the same girl who left Charming…I grew up" He just looked at her in amazement. "Your right you have changed and I'm glad you're not that girl anymore. You found yourself but you're still dancing so something's never changed even if the girl has before a woman. As for your dad he misses you and your brother…everyone does even me." Lexii smiled not knowing what to say. "Since you're not the same girl from Charming I'm going to do something that I hope you can handle." Lexii nodded and looked at him when she felt his hands go around her waist and laid him on top of him. "What exactly are you doing Happy?" He looked into her eyes. "Shut up."

Before she could say something he kissed her and after a few moments she kissed him back. They kept kissing for what felt like hours until she pulled away needing air. He looked at her and put a hand in her hair. "I haven't been able to get you out of head and you being sixteen is killing me but I have never been one to follow the rules and neither are you." He leaned up and kissed her again begging for an entrance into her mouth he traced her bottom lip with his tounge a few times before she allowed it. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Your still an asshole…..asshole." She smiled and looked at him and kissed him again before he could argue with her. He rolled his eyes and kissed her back. They made out like a couple of teenagers for a few minutes until he pulled away needing air. Lexii looked at him and looked into his eyes "You don't scare me. Never have and I don't think you ever will." He looked at her and smiled. "I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing yet." He leaned over and kissed her again this time using a bit more force. He pulled away and looked at her trying to understand what she was doing to him. "Now who's messing with fire Winston?" She smiled and had a twinkle in her eye and pushed him down on the blanket and laid on top of him. "You are still." She smirked and kissed him again tugging on his bottom lip and then nibbled on his neck. She kept doing so until his phone went off. "See told you messing with fire." She sat up and adjusted herself as he answered the phone. "Yeah. Okay. No I'm doing something. No personal. Teaching on messing with fire. Be there. Okay. Later." Happy hung up and looked at her. "This isn't over." He pointed down to the boner she gave him. She smirked. "Yes it is. You have to go and drop me off and then go do what the club needs you to do." He rolled his eyes. "You're coming with me. That way you can fix this and I could do this more." He pushed her down and kissed her pulling a fist full of her hair and she lets out a soft moan. "I hate you asshole." He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "This coming from the person who gave me the boner. Now let's go."

Lexii got up and looked at him. "What are you going to say? You came to my dance class and forced me to go on a ride with you and when clay called we were in the middle of making out?" Happy nodded "Yeah sounds about right." Lexii crossed her arms. "NO! You are going to follow my lead and you will not ask questions." Lexii walked over to the bike and pulled out her phone. She pulled up Harley's number and texted her. "_Hey I'm coming to Charming. Cover for me. I'll explain when I get there." _She strapped on her helmet and waited for Happy to finish up. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at what Harley said. _"What? How? I'll cover. I better know everything." _Lexii laughed at her response and smiled. _"Killer…I'll tell you as much as I can..it's complicated."_ Happy walked up to the bike and put on his helmet and got on the bike helping Lexii get on. She wrapped her arms around his upper waist and felt him move them to his lower waist and smiled. She put her head on his back and sighed as they started towards Charming.


End file.
